How they met
by The Dreamer of the Words
Summary: This is how I imagine Joan and Francis would have in one of his e first chapter is long because originally here were two.
1. Chapter 1

Originally my fanfic is in Spanish, but if there is someone else who likes this ship and doesn't understands it here it is in english

Cahpter1

He was ready to ready for their concert when the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the man who you came to listen, Geramin ! , Followed by cheers and applause . And then he took a look to the audience and began to sing . He looked for people and notice an incredible silver aura , unusual in people , ishe didn´t looked like a fan, and she was beautiful , with long dark hair tied in a ponytail ,, and hes eyes , hes eyes were dark , beautiful , and seemed to have seen much and , although she had a youthful look . He decided that he did not lose sight , which was easy, until the time the concert ended , several fans prevented him over and after a few autographs and excuses could go look . And although one would have thought that it would be difficult to find her again ,but she stood in the doorway trying to get out , while other fans, trying to pass. The noise was so much that did not notice his presence, wearing the sac was opened, and in one of the pockets was a scarf and dark glasse. That day luck was on his side. That could not throw a long time but with a trick he could . The reach outside the exit.

- Hello , I saw you at the concert and wanted to meet you , by the way , my name is Francis - said extending his hand with a warm smile, but probably seemed a psychopath , a man with dark glasses who said he saw you at the concert was not as normal as they say, but still she replied 'hi, my name is Joan .

That was the only answer she thought, and all she did was curse the moment that he had accepted the suggestion from Scatty to go out and do something " normal" . A voice took her out of her meditaciones.-I know a place not far away from here , but we must hurry - he took her by the hand and led her to a small venue .

- Are you from around here - Francis asked .

- From somewhere else from France, but not far - responded .

And I guess you've traveled, considering your fluent English , 'he said . "What the hell ? " Joan thought "I had been speaking English all the time! " And hurried to answer - Is because I have been in England last months and I accustomed to the language- responded in an attempt to change the subject .She added- where have you traveled? -

- In most of Europe , 'said Francis , but I've decided to return to my home, do you like concerts?- it probably had an obvious answer , but judging by the fact that she had not identified the singer as he had curious about your impression as an artist in her.

'Well , no, a friend invited me and left me planted . Regarding the singer, but had not heard is good, although it looks weird with those pupilentes - this time was Francis who was surprised and exclaimed - How could you know? -

- What? -Asked Joan . Germain realized she was confused , so he took off his makeshift costume and bow the most archaic and announce 'My Lady Jeanne , I'm Germain , the artist whose music you were listening-Francis soon hear a melodic sound . Juana was laughing,when she stopped she said- I just understand it, so . Do you could remove pupilentes ? I would llike to see you real eyes-she asked"where the last line came from ? ". She was blushing but Francis did not notice as it was in its task of removing.

- It is better now? - he asked

- Yes, but Why wore them ?

-I do not know - I look quizzical Joan -Well, because blue at odds with me , I am constantly changing

- I thought so , without them you look older

- Old?-Francis laughed- you serious ?

- No - laughs- it also meant that I have a deeper look .

And they kept talking about simple things , until the local closed .

- You want to go another day ?- Asked Saint- Germain. -Sure , if you're not busy signing autographs - sarcastically replied the woman.

- Where can I find you ? -

- I teach self defense and fencing two blocks from here , every day from 8am to 9pm .

- Okay,my lady,I will look for you in the fee time .

He finished bouncing, Juana they took a taxi to his apartment and rest before teaching . Earl way back to the place where he had given the concert, late a given time that his mind kept remembering that smile. came to his dressing room after a brawl its representative who ignored , went to lie down thinking it would take more than a week to see her , it was too long.

Meanwhile, in her apartment , Jane thought that surely will not see him again , but remember that quote as his life lasted.

**A/n:**Well,I hope you like ?


	2. Chapter 2

Week and a half later since Juana had dated Francis she was coming out of the last class he recognized that aura, sighed, as if he had been holding his breath all the time. He approached with slowly steps (at least so it felt), while the aura was brighter, until he reached her.

-Hi Jeanne-he said-sorry I did not see you before, but there was a series of events that prevented me and also did not have your phone number.

-Hello-she replied- Don´t worry. Wanna go somewhere quiet?, This time I pay-she added with a smile ,but inside Joan was a little angry, "Why?", she wondered "is nothing of me"

This time they went to a different cafe, where there were not many people ,to keep talking.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They go out when they had time, rambling about things. Joan preferred a solitary, simple life, Francis, not so much. The best times for him were when he made her laugh, at that time she occupied all his thoughts.

-Your aura shines when you laugh –he said without thinking

- You can see my aura?-Said the immortal

- You know what aura is?-Answered

-Well, yes, and in fact yours is red, but at this time has a slight variation of colors-

It was true, he felt stupid and embarrassed, to tell her about her aura and her laughter, surprised and shocked because she knew what the aura was, and that could also see with his emotions, because that meant that she had seen his aura became more clear when they were together, although he noticed the same thing in her.

- And how was he learned to see auras?-he asked Juana

-Because-she answer- as a child I saw colors around people, I grew up and investigate. I realized how it worked and now I have some control it on that, that was true- she had also learned to hide (especially because of gods and immortals) it but she thought it would not need to say it. Then she asked him and he gave a similar answer.

Arriving at his apartment that night, Jane weigh the recent information and think about something. Until then she had not thought about how someone reaction at the idea that a person was immortal. In addition to that ,at some point he might die and she would suffer, "is just a friend, I must not worry about that," she thought, because at that time Joan would not admit that it would hurt in the depths of the soul, because at that time she would not admit that she fall in love. She stopped thinking about it and went to sleep thinking about those blue eyes that captivated and the smell of burning leaves

Francis was thinking something similar, but seemed more optimistic. He admitted he had fallen. Maybe if they undertook he could tell her the truth and could make Joan immortal too. But for that first he had to be her boyfriend. It would be easy, dinner and a walk in the garden, but did not know that his plan had a small flaw…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

He was ready. He had a reservation a non-busy stylish restaurant. He had made a reservation at seven in the evening, but he knew she had class. He had "arranged" the things so none of the students get to the class. Therefore she would have free time. He call her.

She had just received calls from all students who had class at seven. Two of them had won the lottery and some other, expensive prizes and had to pick it up during the time of the class. "What a coincidence " she thought " Now I have nothing else to do " and then the phone rang " More coincidences" . She picked up the phone -Hello? - Wonder

- Hi Jeanne! I know you have class, but if you have nothing to do after, Do you like to go dinner? - asked Francis

-Sure, in fact I will not have my last class -

-Okay, do I pass by you in 20 minutes ? -

- Yes, I'll wait, goodbye 'said Joan and hung up.

At this time Juana could not think in coincidences. She had to prepare herself and she only had 20 minutes! She only had a dress for the night, it was blue and came up to just below the knees (thank god it was not shorter) . She took a bath in about five minutes and another five to dry her hair. She thought to collect it in a pony tail (as always) but decided she wanted to look different. She let it like that and brushed. She got just a little makeup. Shoes without heels and a small necklace of a bronze bird. There were still a few minutes and she sat and wait.

Oh my god! She could not believe what she had just done ! She was wearing a dress and makeup!(although that was nothing compared to a normal woman). Had to admit though even she believed it . He had fallen for him, how he spoke and what he said , the way his eyes looked , even the arrogance he tried to hide.

The bell rang and she opened the door ...


End file.
